shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Overlord Timeline
This is how The First Overlord Timeline goes in Darkness Play Part 2. and the alicorns arrive at the woods Lloyd: What's going on? is worried Princess Celestia: Do we have to live in another awful future? hear Stone Army members Lloyd: I don't think we'll have to. hide as a Stone Scout looks through his telescope Stone Scout: language Princess Luna: The Stone Army? is worried sees the area is clear General Kozu: All clear. Back to the Garmatron fortress. head back to the Garmatron is confused Princess Celestia: Garmatron fortress? get back up starts thinking Lloyd: The weapon must've turned into a fortress. follow the Stone Army find their location see Garmatron Lloyd: That's Garmatron, alright. sees something Twilight Sparkle: And look who's at the top of it. see the Overlord in his dragon form is shocked is scared Princess Luna: The Overlord. Lloyd: Ugh. I forgot how ugly he looked in that form. Princess Cadance: I don't know. He looks cool in dragon form. looks at her Princess Cadance: What? Twilight Sparkle: Remember when I said he was cool? Princess Cadance: Yeah? Twilight Sparkle: I take it back. start leaving, but Lloyd accidentally steps on a stick Princess Luna: Lloyd! Lloyd: I didn't see it. Princess Celestia: Any injury? Lloyd: No. hear the Overlord The Overlord: What was that snap, General Kozu? General Kozu: I will investigate, my Lord. Lloyd: Uh-oh. hide as Kozu investigates the broken stick General Kozu: Hm. I must report this to my Lord. leaves goes to the Overlord and presents the broken stick The Overlord: Hmm. This stick didn't break on its own. Someone stepped on it. Find who did it. General Kozu: Yes, my Lord. leaves as the alicorns and Lloyd are frightened Princess Celestia: Now they know we're here. Princess Luna: We have to leave. Kozu finds them General Kozu: You! Princess Cadance: Kozu, let us explain! General Kozu: Take them to the Overlord, ruler of all of Ninjestria! Stone Scouts take the alicorns and Lloyd to the Overlord at Garmatron Fortress The Overlord: Oh, what do we have here? Twilight Sparkle: Overlord, I know you remember us. The Overlord: I remember you, Princess of Friendship. Twilight Sparkle: Don't forget the Princesses of the Sun, Moon, Love, and the Green Ninja. The Overlord: Do you like my new kingdom? I call it, the New Island of Darkness. Lloyd: Tell us who did this. The Overlord: Me, after I defeated the Ninja. Princess Celestia: Listen. There was a dark wizard from our time and he must've done this. The Overlord: Time travel? Give it to me, and I'll spare you. Lloyd: Wait! What if we told you his name? The Overlord: Grindelwald. Princess Luna: Gellert Grindelwald? The Overlord: Who else? Now give me the power of time travel. Princess Cadance: If that's what you need... handsome. Overlord looks confused General Kozu: Huh? Princess Cadance: I just never had a chance to consider what handsome scales you have. The Overlord: Uh, thank you? Princess Cadance: Now, follow us. Overlord, General Kozu and the Stone Army follow them as the Overlord asks her a question The Overlord: How do you make it work? Princess Cadance: By showing my sense of compassion for you? The Overlord: I meant the time travel power. Princess Cadance: Grindelwald used one of Albus Dumbledore's spells to change the past. And, I have to admit, your handsome scales must be good for 300 years. Am I right? The Overlord: And now the power will be mine. With it, I will ensure my reign will last for generations to come. Princess Cadance: Maybe true. his scales The Overlord: Don't do that again. Now to ensure my rule lasts forever. Princess Celestia: Except it won't. The Overlord: What?! Princess Cadance: Sorry, handsome dragon overlord. The Overlord: You tricked me! Princess Cadance: Just before we go... a love spell on the Overlord alicorns and Lloyd escape The Overlord: Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! love spell gets hold of him The Overlord: Ugh. Love! I hate love! Kozu Remind me again never to listen to that lovesick nonsense, General. General Kozu: Yes, my Lord. Although, someone is in love. The Overlord: I am not! snickers The Overlord: Kozu! General Kozu: My Lord, she did call you handsome.